As an art of performing a stereoscopic viewing, there are known various methods such as a glasses-free stereoscopic viewing method using a parallax barrier, a glasses-using stereoscopic viewing method using polarized glasses, liquid crystal shutter glasses, etc., and other methods. Furthermore, regarding images to be viewed stereoscopically, besides a live-action image, there is an image created by a three-dimensional rendering, that is, a rendering process in which an object arranged in a virtual space is projected on planes by using computer graphics. In addition, by performing the rendering process in two viewpoints, it becomes possible to create a right-eye image and a left-eye image. Furthermore, it has been proposed a stereoscopic image receiving apparatus and a stereoscopic image system for generating a stereoscopic image based on depth information extracted from a two-dimensional video signal, and the two-dimensional video signal (see Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-78611). If an image file made of the two-dimensional image and the depth information is created, the stereoscopic image can be created in opening this file. Furthermore, there is proposed a method in which the stereoscopic vision viewing is performed on a receiver side by broadcasting two images as a 1-channel image (see Japanese Patent Laying-open No. H10-174064). If an image file composed of two or more images is created, it becomes possible to create the stereoscopic image when this file is opened.
It is noted that a reference document (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. H5-210679) herein shown lists an art in which a character decoration of certain characters, or of a string of characters is converted into another character decoration. That is, a character code and a control code (which indicate a manner of the character decoration) of the characters or the string of characters to be converted, and the character code and the control code (which indicate a manner of the character decoration) of the converted characters or string of characters are appropriately set. Next, according to such the set condition, the characters or the string of characters to be converted are searched from a text, and then, the searched characters or string of characters are converted into the character code and the control code of the converted characters or string of characters.